Crash and Bernstein: The Next Level
by CrazyKong52
Summary: After an accidental walk-in, Wyatt and Crash become much more than friends.
1. Burning Passion

Hey, this is my first smut fiction, I hope you guys enjoy. It took me a year to get around to writing Chapter 2, so don't expect Chapter 3 for a while.

Crash was hovering behind the couch in the Bernstein household. "I wonder where my little dude is", Crash wondered. He searched his house and he couldn't find his friend. "Wait a minute, the bathroom!" Crash exclaimed. He went over to the bathroom and heard a wet slapping sound. Crash, known for his explosive behavior kicked down the bathroom door, and there it was, his best friend's 10-inch pungent cock. Crash and Wyatt were silent for a few seconds until crash spoke up. "Woah dude, that's a massive dick!"

Wyatt was taken back by Crash's comment, was his best friend interested in fucking him? Wyatt wasn't completely sure until his friend suddenly jumped on him and began to fuck him. He didn't stop. Wyatt's screams could be heard from miles away, Crash's the same. "Wyatt, I love you, and I want to fuck you", Crash begged. "Oh yes, please I beg you!" Moaned Wyatt. Crash started to fuck his buddy and sped up to Mach 5. "S-slow down Crash" Wyatt attempted to say, but it was too late. Crash's dick burst into flames igniting himself and Wyatt's sphincter ablaze. It was too late for Crash, but Wyatt could be saved. Wyatt proceeded to hop in the tub in a sad attempt to save himself, but the damage was done. Wyatt's organs were too badly burnt. It was over. Wyatt slumped over, dead. Hours later his sister Cleo came home. The odor in the house was unbearable. She found the source of the smell and screamed, two charred corpses laid on the floor, and Cleo decided to destroy the remains. She flushed Crash and chopped up Wyatt, later dumping the remains downtown, but not before eating a small chunk.


	2. Ressurection

Though Crash and Wyatt were gone, the odor of their charred corpses never left the Bernstein household. Cleo, sickened by the fact she cannibalized her roasted brother, heaved over the same toilet in which her brother's story came to a close. As she vomited, the voices came back. "Why, Cleo?" pleaded her deceased brother. Cleo tried to scream, but the contents of her stomach turned her terror into helpless gurgling. After leaving the bathroom, Cleo cleaned up and looked presentable. However, in the back of her mind, she knew it would only happen again the next day. She sat down to read the paper. "Nuclear waste dumping in Portland sewers spreads cancer to thousands of local plumbers". Cleo chuckled, but her infamous ignorance would be the death of her.

Deep in the corroding sewers, Crash's charred, stuffed body melted away in the almost acidic materials that were dumped. Suddenly, a surge, smelling like death, splashed Crash. Wyatt's excessive flesh, due to his love for cheeseburgers, laid in the pile of none other than Cleo's vomit. Almost like a reunion, Crash and Wyatt's bodies came into contact once again. Mixed with that nuclear waste, something devastating was prone to happen.

A metamorphosis occurred, binding flesh with plastic stuffing. Born from the ashes, a monstrosity of a being was born. A fat, 8-foot-tall, purple spotted monster grew from what was once simply a burnt puppet. Two voices emerged from its gaping hole of flesh, which most wouldn't even consider to be a mouth, instead more a crevice. "Cleo's in for it now, motherfuckers!" the being shrieked.

The being bolted towards the nearest sewer exit, running on all fours in a jagged, nearly limping manner. It climbed to the surface, immediately recognizing Cleo's school. Before anyone could even comprehend what it was, the being took off.

After the death of her brother, Cleo was much less social than her former self. She refused to talk to those she didn't know, opposed to when she was open to helping anyone, and simply serving as a friendly face. She fell behind in her classes and was sent to the office almost daily. She wished something could take her away from her living hell, but she should've been a little more specific on exactly what should take her away.

The doors to the main office flew off their hinges, ringing out a noise only comparable to a double-barreled shotgun. An almost enthusiastic voice screeched, "CLEO!" it called. Though she was at the other end of the school, it may as well have been next to her. She left her class, nearly allured by the voice. Was it the boy she had nightmares about?

The height of the being was not the only horrifying trait it took pride in. The length of it was almost the size of a high school freshman, and its girth the same. The beast's phallus grew every second Cleo was not present, and it ripped fleeing students in half with its claws, reserving its sexual capabilities for Cleo.

As Cleo approached the being, she recognized her brother and Crash in the monster's dank skin. She accepted her fate, submitting to what used to be her loving brother. She was almost instantly pulverized by Crash and Wyatt, turning into a red paste after simply seconds of rape.

Night drew near, and the monster returned to its sewage-filled cave. Screeches rang through the streets of Portland, beginning a new dawn of terror.


	3. The Duncaning

10 years after the first attack by the "Crashenstein", not only Portland but America was on high alert. Towering walls were built around the city, further surrounded with traps, moats, and armed guards. The people outside of the city believed what they were told; the walls existed to protect them. But everyone inside knew the truth. If nobody could leave the city, the monster could feed for eternity.

Nobody had the strength to fight Crashenstein, and bullets, while piercing, only make it infuriated. Though underground societies and multi-billion-dollar research teams had been formed to research the beast, no progress had been made.

Well, no progress had been made by public institutions.

In Denver, Colorado lived a very well-known man named Bob Duncan. All of his children had moved out before, except for his two youngest; Charlie and Toby. His wife loved him with all her heart, though she knew the pain he went through. Bob had never taken his stress out on his family, but his family knew he was broken.

Years earlier, Bob had been able to retrieve a piece of the being's flesh and found out its one weakness. After saying the "magic words", as he called them, the hairy yet perpetually soaked skin split into human flesh and polyester stuffing. Immediately after his "Eureka!" moment and celebration, Bob packed his things so he could get to Portland. He had to wait for nightfall, since that's the only time the monster isn't hidden away in its nest.

As Bob went to the door, he realized this may be the last time he'll ever see his family. He chose not to wake up his wife, Amy, and with tears in his eyes, whispered "I love you", kissing her forehead. Bob knew the risk he was taking, and knew if he succeeded, his children would be able to spend her adulthood in a safer world. As he passed by their rooms on his way out the door, he couldn't help but smile through the tears, since he knew he was doing it for his family.

The drive to the airfield felt like hours, opposed to 15 minutes. Bob looked out his window as he left his home and the memories began to flood his mind. He remembered the milestones of his family; Charlie's first steps, Gabe learning to ride a bike, PJ going to college, Toby's first words, and of course, Teddy's first and last video diaries to her little sister. Before stepping out of his car and entering the airplane, Bob looked back at the city one last time, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the car. He was ready.


	4. First Impact

"Ready to go, Bob?", asked the pilot.

"Ready as ever."

Bob boarded the plane, knowing in 3 short hours he would have to plummet towards the closest place to hell he could get. During his flight, he went over his plans. He knew the thing's one weakness; and it had no secret ingredients, and the best part is that even he, an older man in his 40s, could take the monster down. At least, he thought it was that simple.

Back at his house laid a piece of the monster's flesh, which had managed to put itself back together. The cure-all solution worked, but it seems only temporarily.

As Bob approached his drop point, he began to have doubts, and suddenly lost focus. He was snapped out of his trance by his pilot, who screamed at the top of his lungs "JUMP NOW!".

"Thanks for the ride, buddy!" called Bob, before jumping out of the side of the plane. He could hear Crashenstein's inhuman screeching over the roaring plane engines and strong winds. Though he had dreamed of this moment for nearly a decade, he was still in awe over the fact he had finally made it. Bob landed atop a small building, which had been long since abandoned. He could set up camp there and see if he could track the monster.

Bob took a look at the city. What used to be a hub of innovators, dreamers, and hipsters had become a decrepit wasteland. Buildings were burned, thousands of bodies were scattered, stark naked, with their organs beside them. Bob could only mutter 3 words.

"Oh, dear God."

After his duffel bag landed aside him, Bob entered the building, which must've been a site of an attack long ago. Charred, probed, and completely nude corpses lined the building's hallways, some corpses completely pulverized, likely by Crashenstein's phallus. Bob slowly snuck through the hallways, making sure he didn't step on any organs which were ripped out so long ago they were bone dry. Once Bob misplaced his foot, he realized something. That organ was fresh. Darting his eyes to the corpse it was barely attached to, he realized the man who had been ripped to shreds was still breathing.

Bob, panicking, darted down the hall to a room that seemed safe enough. After he stepped inside, he fell for what felt like 2 stories to a room so dark he couldn't see an inch in front of himself. When he turned his flashlight on, nothing but horror surrounded him. Portland wasn't the "place closest to hell", like he imagined. Satan himself would gag at the sight that was before him.

Genitalia lined the walls, but without owners to claim them. Mountains of bloodied clothes stood in the center of the room. Skeletons were carefully posed, almost like sculptures. But unlike sculptures, these were not art. These were the craft of pure evil. Bob knew exactly where he was; the legendary "nest of the beast". At the worst possible place, Bob's flashlight died.

The sound he heard next couldn't be compared to any living animal. He had spent countless hours training to hear this growl, but he was frozen in fear. When he finally had the courage to turn around, he saw directly into the eyes of Crashenstein, completely devoid of life, and completely devoid in general. All he could see were the deep pits in its face, dripping with blood.

It was at that moment Bob remembered the words. Bob opened his mouth, screaming at the top of his lungs, "LET ME TELL YOU 'BOUT THE BERNSTEINS!"


	5. Imma let you finish, but…

Once Crashenstein registered what Bob had just shouted, it froze in place, knowing its fate. The life immediately began to drain from its eyes, which had fixed themselves on its chest. Like a scene from a monster movie, the charred remains of Crash burst from Crashenstein's chest, ripping itself from the combination that had created the beast in the first place. Crash shouted "IMMA LET YOU FINISH, BUT…" and beams of light protruded from every opening in his body, revealing that the flesh covering the walls of the cavern had been completely charred.

In his split second of life before the flash, Crash had realized he started this mess, and took his friend's life simply to fulfill his lust. Crash decided that his best friend deserved another chance of life, and made the ultimate sacrifice and gave his life force to Wyatt. Wyatt deserved to have a chance to make friends, find someone to love, and live a normal life.

Crashenstein let out an eardrum-splitting shriek, which made the hairs on Bob's back stick straight up and temporarily left him disoriented. Once Bob snapped out of his trance-like state, what presented itself to him left him shaken to the core. A young boy, no older than 13, was left in front of him, completely unconscious. Even in the decade of his monstrous state, Wyatt hadn't aged a day. Beside his body was the body of Crash, who was reduced to a pile of ash. All that he left behind was a lock of his trademark hair, which Bob immediately torched so it couldn't be revived.

Bob ran over to the young boy and was relieved to feel a pulse. Bob picked up his grappling hook, climbed out of the cave, and struggled to hoist the boy to safety due to his significantly large figure. As Bob left the ruins of the building where Crashenstein's lair resided under, and for the first time in years the sun was shining over Portland. Luckily for him, a car was abandoned on the side of the road and had a very small amount of blood splattered on the side. He packed Wyatt into the car, making sure not to hurt him. The car managed to start up after Bob jump started the long dead battery.

It took a day for Wyatt to wake up, but Bob stayed by his side the whole time. Bob had found a bunker Crashenstein tore apart like paper, but it was one of the only places in the city not smeared top to bottom in some form of human waste, fluids, or tissue.

It was about midnight when Wyatt woke up screaming.

Bob ran to his side with food and water. "Drink this," ordered Bob.

"Where am I?" asked Wyatt.

"You're still in Portland. What is your name?"

"I'm Wyatt. Who are you? What happened?"

"I'm Bob. Do you have any recent memories?"

"Last thing I remember doing is catching on fire in my bathroom. Where is my family?"

Bob was stunned that Wyatt hadn't remembered anything he had done. but he didn't want Wyatt to live knowing about the chaos he had caused and the hundreds of thousands of lives he had taken. Bob still had an obligation to tell Wyatt about what had happened. After he described what had happened, save the fact Wyatt and Crash were responsible, he told Wyatt,"Your family is most likely dead, Wyatt. You're the only person in the city who survived the monster's attack."

Wyatt broke down crying, since he knew everyone he had ever loved had died a horrifying death. Bob was a hunter second and a father first, so he knew what to do. He embraced Wyatt in a hug, and told him he was safe and everything's going to be okay. Bob decided it would be the right move to blindfold Wyatt before bringing him to the airport.


	6. Day 3,653

Upon arriving at the airport, Bob lighted his series of flares, signaling to the pilot that the mission was a success. Wyatt and Bob spent the 2 hours waiting for the plane in silence, reflecting on the terror that had struck what was once a calm, beautiful city.

The plane touched down on the runway, and made its way to Bob and Wyatt. They packed into the plane, and without saying a word the pilot turned the plane around to return to Denver. As they flew away, the sunlight made the crimson city glisten, which could only be described as "gruesomely beautiful." Bob was relieved that his family would never face the horror he had experienced, and for the first time in over a decade, felt safe.

Hours of silence passed by on the plane, only interrupted by Wyatt's soft crying, which Bob responded to by comforting the orphan. The plane finally landed in Denver, and Bob proposed to take Wyatt to a shelter so he could grow up. Wyatt agreed to the proposition, and the two drove to a shelter where Wyatt could start his new life.

Wyatt checked into his new home, and as Bob left he turned around, smiled, and said to Wyatt, "See you around, kid." Bob returned to his car, drove away, and smiled knowing Wyatt would grow up without knowing what he did, and he could see his family again.

Amy sat with her son and daughter at the kitchen table, working up the courage to hold herself together after Bob's disappearance. Bob entered the house, smelling the cinnamon in the air from his wife's cooking. Amy, hearing the noise in the foyer, ran to see her husband, and they quickly embraced each other. Amy never questioned Bob about what he did or where he went, since she knew that no matter what he did, he would never do something that could hurt his family.

Upon hearing the noise, Toby and Charlie ran to Bob, embracing him in a hug he hoped would never end. That night, the entire family came home for dinner, welcoming their dad home. They stayed up until midnight, telling stories, laughing, and watching home movies from their childhood.

In Bob's office, the small piece of Crashenstein's flesh was nothing but ash, which Bob noticed and dumped in the trash. Crashenstein was lain to rest for eternity, and never came back. Portland remained completely devoid of life for the following centuries, but when people returned, the city was nothing but a valley, stretching up and down buildings, in the place of roads, and replacing the carnage that had occurred there. In a beautifully morbid fashion, the valley had been fertilized by the bodies left behind.

The end


End file.
